The life of a soldier
by harleytin2002
Summary: A Military AU about Goku and his family. Son Goku is a soldier that will face enemies such as Vegeta a competitive bully in training camp, Frieza a feared terrorist, Dr. Gero a mad scientist who creates robots, Cell an AI and Babidi and his crazy sons Majin Buu, Evil Buu, Kid Buu, Buuhan and Buutenks.
1. Chapter 1: Goku's Proposal

Stepping out of the old vehicle, Chi-Chi quickly saw Goku practicing martial arts outside of their school's training grounds. It was only five in the morning and he's already working his ass off. First class usually starts at seven but she insisted to come to school this early to watch Goku train for the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey Chi-Chi, what ya up to?" Goku stopped his movements after noticing the raven haired maiden. She's always present whenever he trains and competes. It's starting to peak his curiosity, she's supposed to study for exams. "I'm here to see you train silly."

"Do you want to join?" Chi-Chi hummed and considered the offer but after remembering how badly he usually beats her, oh God that was excruciating.

"No way Goku, you are far from being a gentlemen. You NEVER hold back." His idiotic smile was present in his handsome face again. Chi-Chi wondered why is he such a dork sometimes. His naivety is amusing her everyday. "Go train Goku, I'm just here to watch you again, I love martial arts but I have better plans in life than being a brawling machine."

Their converstion halted and Goku gave her his usual Ok-then smile. She observed each and every move he puts out there, he was amazing at martial arts to the point he just might be the best she's ever seen. He just transforms from this silly child into an alpha.

She vividly recalls how much she adores this fighter, ever since she was a kid he was always this battle hungry. But aside from that, she couldn't help but crack a smile whenever they fight and talk. His stories and battles are one of a kind, no man can amuse her more than Goku does and that's what attracts her the most. Too bad he's so oblivious to almost EVERYTHING. When is he actually going to grow up and stop being childlike when it comes to love.

Goku eyed her while doing a kick as she was lost in her own thoughts again. "Is something bothering you?" Chi-Chi stared at him with a subtle sad smile, his naivety to her feelings is killing her inside. Goku stalled from his movements noticing that something is REALLY wrong. He sat on the ground and pulled Chi-Chi with him as well. The woman grunted at his sudden pull, annoyed at how reckless he can be.

"You know, you're acting really strange." Goku said as they both made an intense staring contest. Chi-Chi then builded up her courage to tell her feelings. It's something she always wanted to do before they separate for college. Goku is definitely going to military school while she's going to take up a course far from that. He would surely move out from town once he starts training for the army and this might be one of her very few chances to tell him her affection.

Chi-Chi bit her lip while squinting her eyes as tears are about to fall. Here goes nothing...

"Goku, remember when we were kids, you said I can be your bride but you didn't know what it meant! You are so oblivious and you made the little version of me blush and fell for you because of your naive remarks. But as we grow older, those childish feelings of mine become mature and serious and that made me grew even fonder of you, I know to myself that this is not a silly crush anymore, It is something I consider love." Goku's serious expression was present, he was thinking hard, REALLY hard on what all of this is about. Sure he was not the brightest person but he knows little bits about love because of his friends and grandfather. But this- he is absolutely dumbfunded on why she has to say these things. Ofcourse he knows she loves him, isn't that what friends do? Love eachother? So why does she need a serious talk about love?

Chi-Chi knew goku was confused making her sad expression into an irritated one. "Ugh Goku, love is complicated, I KNOW. But the love i have for you is different, it is something special that is only for you. You know, like your parents? A husband and wife. A boyfriend and girlfriend?!"

The martial artist sighed, he never saw his parents, he never witnessed what Chi-Chi is going on about. He heard about this boyfriend, husband and couple stuff from krillin and the others but he never payed attention to it. This made his head hurt and he gave up on it.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi I don't understand it fully but I just know I love you, that's all that matters right?" Chi-Chi could feel her heart thump loudly, but she knows deep down it's not the love she wanted from him. She's just hoping Goku might actually have feelings for her but he's just not aware of it. Why can't he just distinguish platonic love and romantic love. Why does she have to fall for this man in the first place!

Tears started to fall from her crystal like eyes, Goku quickly wiped those tears and pulled her head up to make her look at him. "Chi-Chi don't cry, it makes me feel sad and hurt." Goku said.

"I did promise you a lot of things i don't understand when we were kids because whenever i said those things it makes you happy, and i won't break those promises because your happiness is important to me." Goku then held her hand and smiled.

Chi-Chi could only stare at him. His innocence with his words would still give her butterflies in her stomach. His heart is so pure, she realized his love is so much more than those cliche feelings she wants to have.

"Goku I want you to be happy too because I really love you." Goku felt his heart starting to beat at an abnormal rate, his cheeks starts to feel weird. "You're making me feel funny today." The man shrugged this uneasiness and held her hands tight.

They are going to part ways soon after this school year ends and Goku wanted her to remain in his life even if they are not going to see each other everyday. Her presence is different and always wanted her to be around but he just can't pin point why. "Chi-Chi I want you in my life even when we grow old, what do i have to do to make that happen?" Chi-Chi was caught off guard by his question, is this a proposal?!

"WHAT-"

"THAT word, what's that word i tell when we were kids? Ma- Mal- Mer- MARRY! THAT'S IT!" Chi-chi with wide eyes is shocked by the turn of events and Goku's sudden gestures and words!

"Sometimes I don't know what my mouth is saying, good thing my heart does, Chi-Chi will you marry me?" The woman could feel her lips and fingers tremble as she muster a simple yes.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Before Enlistment

The wooden floor of the Son household was being loudly stomped on by the small feet of Gohan, the young boy was jumping to reach the five-foot-nine man in front of him. "I didn't see you there bud, come here." The older man then carried the small version of him, still fascinated by their likeness.

"You're a persistent one aren't you." Goku grinned as he tickled the stomach of his little one. He's still giddy whenever they have some father-son bonding moments in the mornings while Chi-Chi cooked breakfast for them. "Dad are you going to train today?" Gohan asked to his father; hoping that his answer would be a flat no, is it too much to ask that he wants his father to spend more time with him. Goku playfully patted his son's head, knowing fully how eager the boy was too bond. "Don't you worry, we're going to have lots of fun today just like I promised." The boy's eyes glimmered at his father's reply while cheering continously

"All right you two, time to eat." Chi-Chi showed up with freshly cooked meals at the dinning room. "Wow these look delicious!" Chi-Chi was flattered and gave them a smile before they began to binge the food. While the boys gobble up the hot food like hungry barbarians, Chi-Chi decided to pop the question she dreads to even think about. "Are you still going to enlist to the military tomorrow?" Goku muffled gibberish words that made Chi-Chi give him her signature death stare, making the frightened man quickly swallow the huge pieces of meat inside his mouth. "What I mean is, I'm already decided that I will enlist." Goku said, conviction evident.

Chi-Chi could only sigh at his reply. It scared her that her husband would be away for months- or even years! But she loves her husband and she has to try her best support him. He had already sacrificed and given her so much, It's time to return the favor no matter how much it pains her to do so.

"Ok Goku. I know you're strong but please please please do NOT do anything reckless that can severely hurt you ok?" Goku was silent. It is not something he could promise to her. The journey he's about to face will surely hurt him at some point, he doesn't want to make fake promises to his wife.

"I guess that silence means the opposite of what I want to hear." Chi-Chi frowned at him while Goku decided to continue his meal. He's been avoiding this topic ever since he brought up this idea to his wife a few years ago when they were just newly weds. He was about to enlist to the military after high school but changed his mind when Chi-Chi insisted him to go help her raise Gohan while she attended college. But now that Chi-Chi has finally graduated and Gohan is at an age where he can think rationally, he decided it's time to fulfill his long overdued dream.

Chi-Chi knew about Goku's goal, she has given up martial arts way back in college but her man still trained everyday while raising Gohan with her. He trained day and night for this and it was obvious by how strong he has become after all the martial arts competitions and brutal training sessions at the forest.

Gohan broke the tense atmosphere by saying random to things about his studies. Goku and Chi-Chi went with it before the issue was given a chance to grow.

"I promised gohan to have fun today, so can I take him to Master Roshi's house ?" Goku asked. All he got was a nod from his wife.

Goku and gohan took awhile before they reach the old pervert's island. It was a long sail on the fisher boat before they saw the glimpse of pink and red hues. "Finally we are here!" Goku and Gohan gave each other a thumbs up before getting out of the small boat.

"GOKU!" Bulma and the squad said in unison. "Guys it's been years! Nice seeing everyone again!"

"Who's the kid behind you Goku? Are you on babysitting duty?" Bulma asked jokingly.

"I guess so, he's my son Gohan." Everyones jaw dropped. They couldn't believe that the innocent and naive boy they knew has a SON. He's definitely no longer the child he was before.

"I'm older than you but you got a kid before I did!" Goku scratched his head shyly as bulma continued to say her disbelief.

"So Gohan what so you want to be when you grow up?" The boy hid half his body to his father's leg. "I want to be an orthopedist or a scholar." Bulma was continously being surprised today by the Son family. This kid is very smart for his age.

While catching up with Krillin, Bulma and the others. Goku noticed a speed boat approaching. He turned his back to see a long haired man getting down from his ride. "Kakarot." The mysterious man said as he glared at Goku.

"Sorry you probably mistaken me for someone. I'm Goku." The man walked nearer, while carefully examining Goku's face. "I'm sure you're Kakarot based on how you look and the exact details i have gathered about you." Goku stepped backward while gripping Gohan's arm. "Who are you anyway?" The man smirked at the fighter.

"I'm your brother, Raditz." Without waiting for Goku's response, Raditz kneed Goku on the stomach, which took the confused man by surprise before he could even react. "You see Kakarot I have some important news to tell you. I want to take you back where you belong. You were supposed to cost havoc in west city. We are Saiyans! The strongest race! Yet you have become this soft and weak, what a disappointment." Goku tried to get back up on his feet but Raditz pressed his left foot on Goku's head. "Shut up! Stop lying! I don't care about your stupid lies!" Goku then grabbed Raditz's foot to make him lose his balance but the sinister man was just too strong for him to take down. "You see my dear brother if you don't kill one hundred people in west city within this day, say goodbye to this little kid." Raditz forcefully grabbed the scared child. Gohan tried to get away from him by throwing his legs and arms around but Raditz just shrugged him off.

"NO! GIVE HIM BACK!" Goku's pleas were not heard by his menacing brother. Instead the man got on his speed boat while laughing like a maniac.

* * *

Goku was at a lost with all the events that has transpired. He doesn't know where to begin when he sees his wife. I failed my son, i failed Chi-Chi. But I can't sit around and do nothing, I HAVE TO FIND MY SON.

Krillin and Master Roshi tried to help Goku but the man declined, wanting to take full responsibility of his problem. "Sorry but I have to keep you out from this. It's too dangerous." Since Master Roshi's island is close to west city and its rural part, It's more likely Raditz is in there. It took Goku a few hours to get there and the first thing he saw was rival from the World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo. The green man was standing in the sea shore with his usual calm demeanor.

"I need your help." Piccolo just smirked.

"I knew you would say that and this is why I'm here. That guy is a threat, he should be eliminated."

"Thanks." Goku said as they started running to try to look for their foe.

Using Bulma's dragon radar, they found Gohan and Raditz's whereabouts. Thank God Gohan was wearing his hat. "They're close." Goku sped up his pace, desperate to save his son.

* * *

"Raditz!" The long haired man turned his back to see the furious man calling him. "So are done with your killing spree Kakarot?"

"I've no intention on doing that in the first place, now give me back my son."

"Wrong Answer." Raditz threw Gohan behind his back and quickly punched Goku in the face. Piccolo then kicked raditz from behind, making the evil man lose his balance. "Go get your son while I distract him!" Goku hurriedly got up on his feet and sprinted his way to Gohan. "Son I'm here!" The soft cheeks of the young boy was bloody red from all the crying and beating up he has to endure. However, when he saw his Dad getting nearer to save him, his eyes gleamed and all the pain he felt suddenly disappeared.

"Dad!" Gohan tried to crawl nearer to his father, avoiding all the scratches he was getting from it. "Gohan!"

Before Goku could reach his mini-me, he suddenly felt pain on his back. Before losing his strength to stand, he turned his back to see the man who shot him. It was Piccolo.

"Thank You." Goku fell down together with his evil brother Raditz.

The horrific scene was witnessed by Gohan. Making the youngster fell on his knees after seeing his Father starting to lose his life. "Dad!!!" All he could think about is getting to his dad and beg for him to wake up. He can't lose his dad, he can't lose his hero.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

"MY HUSBAND, MY SON! WHERE ARE THEY?!" The crow colored hair of Chi-Chi was a mess, she was panicking and losing her mind from all the news she's receiving from the small man in front of her. "Calm down Chi-Chi, they're in West City Hospital being treated right now." Krillin said to the frantic woman. He couldn't muster up the courage to say how Goku is in critical condition at that moment. The gun shot that man received was so close to his heart, the doctors are not even sure if he can survive.

"I need to go there now!" Bulma sadly nodded at her request as she threw a capsule containing her fastest vehicle.

When Chi-Chi arrived, she saw her husband bed ridden while her son are full of bandages due to his broken bones. Her eyes started to stream, it was too much for her to see her beloved husband and child suffering so much. "Mom, it's you!" His son smiled at her. He's still optimistic as ever despite having the most traumatic thing to happen to him. "Oh my sweet little angel." Chi-Chi fought all the urge to hug him, she doesn't want to worsen the pain her son is feeling right now. "I'm so glad you're here mom!" The woman gave her son a kiss on the cheek while gently ruffling his hair. "I'm so glad that you're alive and getting well."

The former martial artist then glanced at her husband, the operation was done and successful yet he's still unable to move his body from all the anesthesia he has received. But she didn't fail to notice the small smile on her husband's face. Like father like son, both are still positive despite their condition.

After a days, Gohan was discharged from the hospital and is currently being taken care of by krillin and the Ox king while Chi-Chi looks after Goku.

"Goku you scared me so much, I thought I was going to lose you." Chi-Chi said while feeding Goku his favourite soup.

"I'm sorry... well I'm alive so don't worry about it too much." Goku grinned at his wife. As much as he's mad and troubled about what happened, he still didn't want to worry and worsen his wife's anxiety.

"So what did happen?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I just found out that the guy who kidnap our son was my long lost brother. He said I was a Saiyan sent to destroy west city."

"Saiyan? Didn't the saiyan race die because of a meteor? Their country was completely gone and not a single saiyan survived that. And as I can remember, saiyan's are evil people ordered to invade and terrorize other countries by the terrorist leader Frieza."

"Exactly, that's why I don't believe a single thing he said."

"I studied history a lot and I know that all Saiyans of the world were gathered in their country to celebrate and plan something, unless you forgot to attend that thing when you were a kid." Chi-Chi is thinking about all the possibilities. It is known that Saiyans obey strict orders and celebrations and in addition to that, they're like only a few thousand of that barbarians when they're alive.

Goku was as confused as Chi-Chi, but being the slow learner that he is, he gave up on thinking about it. "So what if I'm a Saiyan? I'm still the Goku you met!" Goku happily said.

"Well you're right, Saiyan or not you're still Goku." Chi-Chi hugged the silly man she loved and will always love. "I love you Goku, please take care of yourself better next time or else I would force you to cancel your enlistment!" Goku tapped his wife's back, the hugged was definitely changing into a strangle as soon as his wife remembered about his reckless.

"Ok ok Chi-Chi!"

* * *

Goku was packing his bags when he suddenly felt warm hands hold his back. He turned his head to see his wife leaning her head to him. The woman was extra clingy lately because he will leave the house today to attend military training for months. "Goku please don't forget to Skype us whenever you're free." The Saiyan held her hand and softly caressed it to assure that he understands. "I won't so don't you worry."

Gohan who was watching his parents behind the bedroom door was noticed by Goku. "Hey there bud, why don't you join us." The kid's eyes sparkled like stars while sprinting his way to be hugged by his idol.

"Train hard dad so you can beat the bad guys!" Gohan said while doing impressions of a strong warrior ready to beat up villains. "I sure will."

After packing up his things with Gohan and Chi-Chi, he decided to take a nice bath before dressing up on his army clothes. While soaking himself on the hot tub, he heard the glass door open. It was Chi-Chi entering with just a mini towel on barely covering her private parts. This scenery bothered Goku, especially down there. "That's just not fair." The martial artist pouted at his wife's gestures. "It's your problem not mine." The woman said casually.

Gathering his will to stop the urge to just take her there was something more painful than being shot on the back. Why does she have to be this tempting. Once Chi-Chi removed the towel that's covering her beautiful toned body, Goku lost it.

"Sorry babe, but I'm probably not going to see you for months." Goku instantly grabbed his irresistible wife while the wide eyed beauty was playfully chuckling at his actions.

* * *

This is my first author's note and I just want to say Thank You so much for reading this story, I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing but I really want to improve and be better at it so I would really appreciate constructive criticisms and reviews.

Moreover, I'm really sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes as well as for rushing this Raditz arc, I just want to get it over with and start with the actual Military AU.


End file.
